In regular octagon $ABCDEFGH$, $M$ and $N$ are midpoints of $\overline{BC}$ and $\overline{FG}$ respectively.  Compute $[ABMO]/[EDCMO]$. ($[ABCD]$ denotes the area of polygon $ABCD$.) [asy]
pair A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H;
F=(0,0); E=(2,0); D=(2+sqrt(2),sqrt(2)); C=(2+sqrt(2),2+sqrt(2));
B=(2,2+2sqrt(2)); A=(0,2+2*sqrt(2)); H=(-sqrt(2),2+sqrt(2)); G=(-sqrt(2),sqrt(2));
draw(A--B--C--D--E--F--G--H--cycle);
draw(A--E);
pair M=(B+C)/2; pair N=(F+G)/2;
draw(M--N);

label("$A$",A,N); label("$B$",B,NE); label("$C$",C,E); label("$D$",D,E);

label("$E$",E,S); label("$F$",F,S); label("$G$",G,W); label("$H$",H,W);
label("$M$",M,NE); label("$N$",N,SW);

label("$O$",(1,2.4),E);

[/asy]
Solution: We connect the midpoints of all opposite sides and we connect all opposite vertices: [asy]
pair A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H;
F=(0,0); E=(2,0); D=(2+sqrt(2),sqrt(2)); C=(2+sqrt(2),2+sqrt(2));
B=(2,2+2sqrt(2)); A=(0,2+2*sqrt(2)); H=(-sqrt(2),2+sqrt(2)); G=(-sqrt(2),sqrt(2));
draw(A--B--C--D--E--F--G--H--cycle);
draw(A--E);
pair M=(B+C)/2; pair N=(F+G)/2;
draw(M--N);

label("$A$",A,N); label("$B$",B,NE); label("$C$",C,E); label("$D$",D,E);

label("$E$",E,S); label("$F$",F,S); label("$G$",G,W); label("$H$",H,W);
label("$M$",M,NE); label("$N$",N,SW);

label("$O$",(1,2.4),E);
pair X=(C+D)/2; pair Y=(G+H)/2; pair Z=(E+F)/2; pair W=(A+B)/2;
draw(Z--W,gray); draw(X--Y,gray); draw(B--F,gray); draw(C--G,gray); draw(D--H,gray); pair I=(D+E)/2; pair J=(A+H)/2; draw(I--J,gray);
[/asy]

Because of symmetry, these lines split the octagon into 16 congruent regions.  Quadrilateral $ABMO$ is made up of three of these regions and pentagon $EDCMO$ is made up of five of these regions.  Hence, $[ABMO]/[EDCMO] = \boxed{\frac{3}{5}}$.